Tsurugi
Tsurugi, or "Tsu" for short, is a perpetually cheerful 17-year-old wolf with seemingly endless energy and a bizarre love of spoons and green tea. Currently, she lives in a little house on the outskirts of the city with Saiz staying on her couch. About Tsurugi stands fairly tall with a lean, athletic build. She dresses mostly in green, claiming it to be the be best color. Her fur is mainly blue, with grey along her muzzle, chest, stomach, and arms. She is nearly always cheerful, upbeat, and friendly. For the most part, she is very open with her emotions, though she'll try to hide it if she's sad in order to keep from making other people sad. She finds it very difficult to get mad at people, and even harder to stay mad. She is able to control and manipulate a form of lunar magic in the form of purple energy. However, lacking training in the "manipulation" part, she mostly just throws balls of energy to attack, though she has been trying to practice shaping it into different forms. The power of her ability seems to be tied to the phases of the moon, being at its peak when the moon is full. It is also slightly more powerful at night. Character History Pre-RP History Tsurugi belongs to a clan of wolves who claim to be descended from Lunis, a lunar deity. Said clan is located in the middle of a remote forest, and is very isolated from the rest of the world. At the age of 13, she ran away, seeking adventure. Shortly thereafter, she met and befriended Zippo. She considers him both a good friend and the little brother she never had. The two of them came to the city of Metropolis, where they made many friends (Vas among them) and had many adventures. Sometime after, Tsurugi decided to visit home. However, on the way, Zippo was kidnapped by Saiz, who had been working for Elliot Tempest. She tracked Saiz down, and then two of them fought to a standstill. Saiz revealed that he had been double-crossed, and the two of them formed an uneasy alliance. They found Elliot, but Zippo had already escaped under his own power and was nowhere to be found, and Elliot escaped. Tsurugi made Saiz promise to help her find Zippo, offering him a place to stay in exchange. They tracked Zippo to The City, but the trail then went cold... RP History Tsurugi has since moved to The City, finding, to her surprise, her old friend Vas. In addition, she has also made a new friend by the name of Exer. She is aware of his crush and reciprocates, though she seems to be waiting for him to make the first move. She and Exer have since started dating, in a storm of sickeningly sweet puppy love. She has also tracked Zippo to Dragon Corp. The two now keep in regualr phone contact, and Tsurugi seems to be pretty much okay with the arrangement. She's still sticking around the city, content with all of the adventure it brings. Category:Directory Category:Characters Category:Characters by Tsu